A New Dawn
by Lulu C. T
Summary: Luna and Twilight spend their final night together reminiscing about the last sixty years of their shared life.


Twilight gently eased herself down from the warm confines of her bed. Four hooves touched down almost soundlessly on to the hardwood floors below. With great care, she made her way blindly to the door that led out to the balcony. Even through the dark, the task was simple enough. She could lend that to years of repetition; years of walking through this very room. Not much had changed since she had moved here. A delicate purple light illuminated the hooked handle and the door opened inwardly. From the doorway, a soft breeze ruffled her graying mane and she closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy the soft caress.

She trotted out into the night as quickly as her weathered legs would allow and toward the balcony's edge. Since moving back to Canterlot, this balcony had become her favorite spot, only next to the palace's library, of course. She rose creakily to her hind legs, her fore hooves draping over the railing to steady herself. From here should could see the twinkling lights of Canterlot's city district, still alive and bustling with activity even this late into the night. If she looked even further outwards, past the city lights, she could even make out the faint glow that came from Ponyville.

She smiled slightly. Most of her friends had stayed back in Ponyville, save Rarity. Manehatten had been calling to that mare since foal hood, Twilight thought to herself- and good for her. She had opened her own shop where many of the elite had been known to shop. Pinkie Pie had inherited the Cake's sweet shoppe. Pumpkin Cake was her successor and the small business had flourished under the two. Fluttershy had operated an in home animal rescue and Rainbow Dash had of course fulfilled her dream of joining the Wonderbolts. Applejack was still living at Sweet Apple Acre's, most likely still apple bucking. Even with various reprimands from several doctors, and a dislocated hip, Applejack refused to quit as long as their was still breath in her body.

"Twilight?"

Twilight craned her neck around, peering over her shoulder. She regretted it as the muscles between her shoulder blades spasmed painfully. She called out softly, "Luna, is that you?"

A nuzzle replied in the affirmative. Luna asked, "Why are you out of bed? I came to check up on you and you were gone..."

Twilight starred upward and toward the stars, "I couldn't sleep. I felt restless."

Luna frowned, concern etched across her wrinkled face, "Are you in pain? I could use another one of those spells...you said it worked last time."

Twilight shook her head, "No, I don't think that'll help. Luna..."

"Yes...?"

"You know as well as I do that I'm dying."

A pregnant silence followed that statement and then softly, filled with grief, came Luna's reply, "How could you possibly know that?"

Twilight lips turned up ever so slightly, "A mare just knows when her time is up. Maybe I have a bit of pinkie-sense in me after all."

She sighed and lowered herself creakily on to a padded bench a hoof step away, "I thought I might as well enjoy my favorite artist's greatest masterpiece one more time." She gestured upward into the starry expanse.

Luna curled up beside Twilight, her wing unfolding to gently cover her frail body, "You flatter me, love. I'm surprised you aren't in the library."

Twilight rest her head against Luna's shoulder and closed her eyes, "I've spent my whole life with my nose buried in those dusty old tomes. Time for a change of pace."

Luna laugh softly though the sound quickly caught in her throat. Her eyes prickled uncomfortably.

Twilight opened one eye as a warm droplet slide down her horn and broke against her nose, "Don't cry for me, Luna. I've lived a long and fulfilled life..."

Luna gently kissed the top of Twilight's nose, the same spot that was still dampened by her tears, "I'm not crying for you. I'm crying for me. You must think me so selfish."

"Of course not." Twilight murmured, her hoof resting atop Luna's, "We both knew this day was going to come. That doesn't mean you're prepared for it. One is never prepared for the loss of someone close to your heart..." She trailed off, her eyes growing misty now, "But I'm not loosing you. You'll remain, Luna. I hope that wherever I'm heading, I can see the stars. Whenever I see them, I'll remember you and I. But you must promise me something."

Luna turned to face Twilight, "Yes, anything."

"You must move on from me. You and I, we have shared many years together, Luna, but that does not meant you have to torture yourself and be alone. Remember that, please. I give you my blessing to find love again. Nopony can spend their life alone, especially not one so long as yours."

Luna swallowed dryly. The two had of course discussed this subject long ago, much to Luna's discomfort. She had always brushed the subject aside, telling Twilight that was for a later time. Luna could not bear to think past a time without Twilight. But that time was here and now, and it was Twilight's dying wish. So with reluctance she answered, "I will try."

A smile crossed Twilight's muzzle once more, her body relaxing with her mate's promise, "May I ask one more thing of you?"

Luna gently nudged her with her hip, "Of course. You needn't ask."

Twilight reached up and lightly traced the wrinkles beneath Luna's eyes with a quivering hoof tip, "I want to see you young again. The mare I met those many, many years ago."

Luna nodded, her horn tip glowing a pale blue. Slowly color began to leech back into her mane from her roots, downward. The sagging skin upon her face and body began to pull back and in mere seconds, the elderly alicorn was replaced with a much younger version of herself.

When Twilight had first started showing signs of aging, Luna had cast a glamor upon herself to mimic her wife's progression. It seemed only fair. Luna never wanted Twilight to feel ugly in her old age- not that Twilight was one to care much about her looks. The spell wasn't perfect- old age without the aches and pains, Twilight had once enviously remarked- and when Twilight began to slow down, Luna did not. It brought Luna great distress to see her partner in pain but what else could be done?

Twilight stared in awe, slowly shaking her head, "Simply astounding..." She rest her head upon her hooves contentedly, "It reminds me of younger days. I sorely miss my friends... I wonder how Applejack's been doing? It's been a long while since I could make the trip to Ponyville. Last I saw her, she was nearly as spry as the day I left Ponyville."

Luna chuckled softly, "She's well, last I've heard. Applebloom finally convinced her to retire. She mostly stays indoors, recounting her youth with her grandfoals."

With a laugh, Twilight clopped the bench with a hoof, "Sounds just like Granny Smith! I'm sure her grandfoals are just as mortified as Applebloom was on Family Appreciation Day."

"I remember that." Luna said, resting her her head against Twilight's, "I still have the scroll you sent me with that story."

"Really?" Twilight mused, "It was so long ago."

"I've kept them all." Luna said, closing her eyes, "They're in the trunk by the bed."

"I didn't think you were the sentimental type." Twilight said with obvious affection in her voice.

A comfortable silence fell upon the pair, one pony timeless and the other with her time running out. Luna listened to the soft inhale and exhale of her mate, the sound lulling her into a mellow state. Her thoughts drifted back through the years. How long had she and Twilight known each other? At least six decades now, if not more.

Luna had always been grateful to Twilight. She owed her life to the mare. She had been so ensnared by Nightmare Moon, so wrapped up in her own jealousy and anger that she had forgotten herself. Twilight, and admittedly her other five friends, had set her free of that. Still, it was with Twilight she felt a connection and a gratitude that ran deep.

It wasn't until Nightmare Night that she and Twilight had gotten to know one another better. Luna had been awkwardly thrust into a world that had changed vastly from the one she had left. A thousand years was a tremendous gap, even to an immortal creature. Still, when many reviled and feared the moon princess, Twilight embraced her difference and tried to help.

After that night, Twilight had begun sending her letters from Ponyville, detailing her friends escapades and journeys. Luna still remembered the first letter she had received- delivered by Twilight's assistant, Owloysius. Through those letters, the two had bonded. Luna had wrote back detailing her own experiences, asking questions about the modern world that Twilight was only too happy to answer for her.

It was difficult for the friends to meet at first. Luna had her duties in Canterlot, and Twilight was wrapped up in her own studies in Ponyville. Luna and Twilight's friendship was one purely based in writing- until the Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight had almost refused the invitation, citing the previous Gala's failure as an excuse not to go. In the end, and through Luna's pleading, Twilight accepted. Luna remembered clearly the Twilight's dress- a sheer, velvety number that sparkled like the night sky when the light hit the fabric just right. Luna was rooted to the spot, an unfamiliar feeling tugging at her heart and roiling within the pit of her stomach. Twilight was, for lack of better words, dazzling.

Despite Twilight's trepidation, the Gala was a resounding success. Twilight and Luna had been the talk of Canterlot- the pair had been inseparable during the event...the pair had even disappeared the last half hour of the Gala, only to reappear for the firework show. Both were reported to be rosy-cheeked, bright-eyed and sporting similar smiles.

Their relationship had at first been something of a scandal. How could a Princess properly juggle a relationship and her duties? There were nasty rumors of Luna forgetting to lower the moon, shirking her court dates- all false, of course. None the less, ponies gossiped. Celestia had been enthusiastic about the two, which was more than Luna had dreamed. As Celestia had put it, why wouldn't she show support for her favorite pupil and her younger sister's happiness? After Celestia announced the pair's royal engagement, the talk had died down.

Twilight's mother nearly fainted in shock. Both her children, marrying into the royal family! And to one of the Canterlot princesses, none the less! The wedding had gone off without a hitch. No Changeling incidents, Twilight was proud to say. The two settled into married life quite well. Twilight was able to adjust her schedule to Luna's easily enough. She had always been something of a night owl. She was even able to take the position of head librarian in the palace- which now was kept open twenty four hours.

They spent years together, just like that, in the company of one another and in peace. That is, until Twilight decided to wanted a foal of her own. The lengths that the pair went to conceive a legitimate child, well, that was another wild tale in itself. It involved an adaptation of an ancient Zebra ritual and some rather embarrassing moments.

The night the unicorn foal was born was simultaneously one of the most frighting and exciting nights of either mare's lives. Moonlit Eve came into the world surrounded by the faces of her two loving mothers, six aunties and four very proud, but baffled, grandparents.

Eve was not by an means an easy child, despite having two mild mannered parents. (Though Celestia had once told Twilight that Luna had done through a rather long spell in which she would pitch the wildest of tantrums. She added that at least Eve's fits did not cause natural disasters, to which Twilight agreed.) Eve knew she was a princess and she exploited that whenever she could- especially in school. She had even once appointed herself as Princess of the Playground and if any other pony wished to use the swings, they must first pay a playground tax. Most of the foals refused and Eve had hired a few of the older colts as 'bodyguards'- the jungle gym became the dungeon, naturally. Twilight was mortified when she was called to pick Eve up early. After a stern talking too by both Twilight and Luna, Eve had sulked in her room for the whole weekend.

Eventually, Eve grew out of her bratty behavior. After realizing she had effectively shunned herself from ever making friends in Canterlot's School for Gifted Unicorns, she begged her mothers to allow her to commute to Ponyville. Twilight felt this was a good idea, though Luna was reluctant at first to let her only child go. It was decided that Eve would stay with Applejack at the orchard during the week and return home on the weekends. There, Eve became good friends with Applejack's son and daughter.

Eve grew up and moved to Fillydelphia with Applejack's son, Red Gala, where the two married and settled. She had become an acclaimed astronomer and Red Gala was able to open a small and successful shop that sold imported Sweet Apple Acre goods. It was rare that Twilight and Luna saw their daughter, usually only on holidays and occasionally over the summer. Still, those were happy times and Luna cherished them.

Luna's thoughts subsided as she dozed off in the warm summer night. It wasn't for another twenty minutes when she jerked awake. The sun was due to rise very soon and she nudged Twilight with her nose and said, "We should go back inside."

There was no response from the elderly unicorn. She was curled up, a small smile still on her lips but there was no sound of her soft breath- just a silence that frightened Luna. She gently brushed her wing tips across Twilight's back. No warmth emanated from the still figure. Luna removed herself from the bench where the two had shared their last talk and pressed her lips against Twilight's forehead in a silent farewell. Luna shook ever so slightly as she lightly enveloped Twilight's body with a shield of blue and floated her toward the doorway.

She laid Twilight down upon the sheets and took care to tuck the blanket around her prone body. She stared down at her mate who seemed so small in death and a certain numbness seeped throughout her being. She left the room, her hoof-steps clattering noisily in her ears as she made her way to Celestia's chamber. She knocked once and waited.

Celestia appeared in the doorway a moment later, peering blearily at Luna, "Sister? Is it time to raise the su-" She was cut off as Luna threw her self into her sister's hooves, weeping openly.

Celestia gently combed her hoof through Luna's mane, a look of sorrow stealing over her features "It's Twilight, isn't it?"

Luna nodded, her tears soaking Celestia's chest as she said with a shaking voice, "She's gone."

Celestia nodded, a few tears welling in her eyes, "I see. I'll make the announcement in the morning. Canterlot will mourn your loss with you." She gently pressed a hoof on either side of Luna's face, their nose tips touching. It was something Tia would do when Luna was but a filly and frightened- and now the gesture brought comfort to the mare, even in her old age. The elder sister wiped Luna's tears and added, "I shall mourn with you."

The two alicorns trotted down the long hall that led to the library. There was much to plan and neither felt like sleeping. Tonight, the sun would wait to rise just a little longer, letting the serenity of the twilight bring comfort to both sisters.


End file.
